Le procès
by bobbyneuneuille
Summary: 'Je déclare ouvert le procès d'Alex Rider.'


''Je déclare ouvert le procès d'Alex John Rider.''

Dans la salle comble, un brouhaha s'élève tandis que l'accusé entre dans la salle. Il est jeune, 17 ans seulement, blond, mince, un sourire aux lèvres, presque semblable à un rictus. Ils le présentent comme dangereux, et cela se voit. Ils le présentent comme fou, on le croirait moins volontiers. Son regard dur glisse sur la foule sans voir personne en particulier. Les deux policiers qui l'encadrent sont armés jusqu'aux dents, et lui, il est menotté. Sans que ça ne lui enlève rien de sa nonchalance, lorsqu'il s'avance jusqu'au banc de l'accusé, son banc.

Le président de la séance réclame le silence, qu'il obtient de quelques coups de maillet. Le procès peut commencer. L'homme se lève, et annonce les chefs d'accusation prononcés contre l'accusé.

''Alex John Rider, 17 ans, est accusé de plusieurs meurtres, de participation à un trafic de drogue de grande envergure, de vente illégale d'armement, de l'affiliation avec des associations criminelles russes, japonaises, italiennes, ainsi que de la vente d'informations confidentielles émanant du gouvernement aux associations criminelles sus-nommées.''

Dans la salle, on n'entend plus un bruit. On s'attendait certes à un crime important, mais l'annonce des chefs d'accusation surprend tout le monde. Puis la rumeur s'élève, que le juge étouffe rapidement.

L'homme qui se présente devant eux n'est guère qu'un enfant. Avec une confiance absolue, il leur tend le document. ''Voici les informations que vous m'avez demandées, Monsieur Scorzo.''. En échange, une serviette contenant des billets, une grosse somme, lui est remise. Le marché est conclu. Alex Rider vient de retourner sa veste.

''Nous avons ici les documents prouvant que Mr. Rider a touché il y a un an exactement un montant de 5 milliards de US Dollars. Puis, il y a onze mois de cela, un autre montant, de 3 182 Roubles, équivalent à 100 millions USD. D'autres montants du même acabit ont été relevés tout au long de ces douze derniers mois. En parallèle de cela, le gouvernement a subi plusieurs attaques qui n'auraient pas pu avoir lieu sans certaines informations dont Mr. Rider disposait. Informations qu'il a, semble-t-il, revendues.''

Le Magnum est parfaitement adapté à sa main. Assez lourd pour avoir de l'inertie, froid, le garçon s'en sert avec l'aisance de celui qui l'utilise couramment. Il pénètre dans le bâtiment, c'est un jeu d'enfant, et éliminer la femme qui dort ne lui pose pas de problème de conscience. Elle n'a même pas besoin d'être anonyme, elle pourrait être sa voisine de palier, avec laquelle il discute volontiers et dont il connaît parfaitement la vie, cela ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça. Et lorsqu'il loge une balle dans la tête de ses fils endormis dans leur lit, dont l'un n'est pas plus vieux que lui, cela le fait seulement sourire. Pas un sourire froid et irréel, un sourire franc. Il a appris à aimer ce son, à aimer voir, parfois, le regard pitoyable de ses victimes, qui espèrent, peut-être, l'amener à se refuser ce plaisir sous prétexte qu'ils ont peur. Peur de mourir, de souffrir, de perdre... Alex n'a pas peur. Il fait. Il gagne. Il prend.

''Nous pouvons également présenter les preuves selon lesquelles l'accusé a assassiné pas moins de vingt-cinq personnes : hommes, femmes, enfants. Peter Anderson n'avait pas 7 ans !''

L'assemblée est maintenant sous le choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ces horreurs, pas de la part d'un gamin. 25 personnes!Le gamin sourit. On est bien loin du compte. Ça l'étonne un peu qu'ils n'aient retrouvé que 25 fois sa piste. Il n'est pourtant pas particulièrement méticuleux. Peu importe, au fond, qu'on lui mette la main dessus ou non.

La drogue, il y a touché lorsqu'il était un peu plus jeune. Il sait l'effet que cela fait. Et l'argent que l'on y laisse. Lorsque les Russes lui proposent le travail, il accepte tout naturellement. Supprimer les dirigeants du trafic en Angleterre et en Russie. Implanter son propre marché. Et cela marche. Il reste dans l'ombre, l'homme de main de l'organisation. Il brasse de l'argent, mais n'en fait rien. Il cherche la destruction. Alors, lorsque le marché se porte bien, il l'abandonne aux Russes. Il s'installe à Moscou, car il y a du travail pour lui. Le gouvernement se porte mal, il faut élaguer. Placer des hommes corrompus. A la botte de la Mafia. Plus aucune considération pour le politiquement correct. Il en a sa claque, du politiquement correct. Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de frapper. Il ne tue plus seulement qu'avec son Magnum. Les poings s'abattent sur ses victimes. Les appartements deviennent des scènes de boucherie, et Alex s'y plaît.

''Lily Trey, 12 ans, a eu le crâne fracassé de coups de poing. Les empreintes de l'accusé ont été retrouvées dans tout l'appartement. Sa mère présente des coupures sur tout le corps, sa peau a été lacérée de part en part'', continue le juge.

La vente d'arme s'est trouvée naturellement sur son chemin. Comment aurait-il pu l'éviter, alors que lui-même s'y fournissait. Il n'épluchait pas les contrats de vente, non, mais s'occupait de sécuriser les points de livraison. Soudoyer le gardien. L'éliminer tout de suite après. Et, au gouvernement, s'assurer que la guerre continue. Des bains de sang, tout le temps.

Lorsque les forces spéciales cognent à sa porte, il sort de la douche. Habillé de frais après une mission harassante, il sait qu'ils sont là. Il envisage de résister un instant, juste pour leur faire plaisir. S'empare de son Magnum, ouvre la porte, troue la tête du premier se trouvant devant lui. Les autres se précipitent sur lui, il en abat quelques autres. Lorsque, finalement, on le maîtrise, il est au sol, des cadavres autour de lui. Et encore, il n'était pas vraiment sérieux.

e...


End file.
